


You Choose to Leave Will's Party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Paparazzi, Surprise Ending, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: You chose to leave the party to go home – an unexpected swarm of jerks ruins your night





	You Choose to Leave Will's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!

You each took a sip as the DJ started counting down from 60. Seb watched as you took a long sip, how the light caught the sparkle of your dress. You glowed under the low lights; he utterly entranced by you.  
“Ten! Nine! Eight!”  
“I can’t wait…”  
“Five! Four!”  
“Me either…”  
“One! Happy New Year!” Seb’s lips crashed against yours; you hummed and parted your lips so he could meld his tongue with yours. It swept along your lower lip then he bit down causing you to shiver.  
“Seb, take me to bed or lose me forever,” you teased. “Hmm, show me the way home honey,” he quoted back to you, wrapping you in his arms and kissing you again.  
Will showed up, slapping Seb’s shoulder. “Get a room, lovebirds,” he teased.  
“Trying to, dude! Thanks for the party!” You and Seb made a quick round of goodbyes before you walked out of the apartment building. As you stepped out into the biting New York City air, you pulled your coat closer. Seb rubbed your back as he tried to hail for a taxi.  
A sudden flash startled both of you; the paparazzi were all over you in record time asking about your dress, whose party you had been at, and how drunk you both were before they started pressing in and asking about your relationship. You stood frozen to the spot, trying to keep your eyes down and ignoring them as best you could. Sebastian was getting furious; you could feel the anger wash over him. You could hear him muttering some choice words to himself. A taxi finally pulled up. Seb ushered you into the taxi and flung himself in just as quickly. He politely gave the driver your address and promised an extra tip if she could avoid the growing crowd. The driver nodded and sped towards your address.  
Seb’s hands wrapped around you protectively. He started whispering sweet things in your ear but you weren’t paying any attention to him at first. “Dragă, dragă, are you ok?” He tried to pull you back to him but you realized how angry you still were. “No, I’m not ok,” you finally whispered. The taxi pulled up to your building; Seb handed over the fare plus the promised tip as you got out and started towards your apartment.  
“Y/n, wait up!” Seb jogged behind you. “Y/n, talk to me please. What’s wrong?” You both stood waiting for the elevator; Seb tried to hug you but you pulled away. The elevator opened and you both entered silently. You pushed for your floor and kept your eyes down. Seb knew not to push when you got like this, but he watched over you like a hawk. He saw a tear streak down your face, tinged black from your mascara. The doors opened and you pulled your keys from the coat pocket; your hands shook a little making unlocking the door frustrating. Before you could throw them, Seb took the keys and let you both in. You threw your coat on the floor and kicked your heels off which sailed into the dining room. Seb draped his coat over one of the dining room chairs and went to sit in the living room, giving you your space. He tried not to listen, but he had to chuckle at the swear words as you charged towards your bedroom. “God damn it!” “Shit!” “Fucking…”  
The New York skyline behind him, Seb stared at his hands for a moment. He was still angry at the intrusion of pap, but he was more concerned about you and this reaction. It wasn’t at all what he expected because he shielded you from all of it; but maybe shielding you from it had been wrong he was starting to wonder. You stomped into the living room, wearing absolutely nothing. Seb gulped HARD. His body’s reaction was immediate but he was wary of your intention. Wow, he chuckled to himself.  
“Do they always do that?” you demanded. “Seriously, they act like assholes and ask all kinds of personal shit, and get all up in your face?” You didn’t give him a chance to respond; you were clearly in rant mode. “Fucking assholes! I had this perfect plan of coming home, having the best sex of both of our lives, and… they fucked it up!” You crumpled into a small heap on the floor. Seb knew what was coming next and he raced next to you on the floor.  
Too late, he heard the sobbing before he felt your chest heaving, your hair hiding your beautiful face. He scooped you up and held you. His right hand smoothed over your hair, your head tucked under his chin staining his shirt with your runny eye makeup. He just held you, letting his hand move from your hair to your neck. His left hand stayed wrapped around your waist. You started taking deep breaths, hiccupping as the tears finally stopped. “Why do they do that to you?” you finally croaked.  
Seb looked ahead, his own eyes shining. “They have a job babe, just like you and I. I’ve dealt with it long enough that it rolls off me like nothing. I should have protected you from that; I’m sorry prinţesă.” Your tears and hiccups faded, Seb picked you up and headed towards your room. He laid you on the bed and tucked you in.  
He started back towards the door; you sat up and looked at him. “Stay, please?” He needed no other invitation, stripping all of his clothes off and quickly joining you. “Thank you for letting me stay; I’m sorry I upset you.” Seb pulled your back to his chest and gently stroked the curve of your hip. “Forgive me?”  
You turned to face him, eyes shining. “Babe, it wasn’t your fault; there’s nothing to forgive. But can you promise me one thing?”  
“Anything.”  
“Stay… permanently?”  
His long, languid kiss assured you the answer was yes.


End file.
